An immortal soul
by Cozza171
Summary: A girl is found in the ruins of a city, what she does and what she says are rather sad and in the end.... there's a twist!
1. Chapter 1

An Immortal Soul

_**An Immortal Soul**_

_**In an abandoned city where no one thought that a person could live, lived a teenager who had incredible power and who had the capacity to do real damage lay on the floor asleep with her blanket wrapped around her, and her hands placed on each other with her head resting on them. This teen was isolated and no one knew that she existed nor did they care if she lived or not.**_

_**It was one day in spring where a teenage boy and his elder brother were out training for a martial arts competition that one of them saw this teen asleep, the eldest brother asked:**_

"_**What have you found Goten?"**_

_**The boy named Goten replied loudly:**_

"_**I've found a girl!"**_

_**The eldest shot back:**_

"_**Yes we all know that you have a girlfriend Goten, but seriously what have you found?"**_

_**The teen shook his head and said:**_

"_**Gohan I think that one of us should get dad, I mean this is serious I've found a girl she looks quite young, about seventeen maybe eighteen. Gohan go get dad she could be hurt!"**_

_**As Gohan took flight, he flew home to go and get his dad, when he got home his mum said cheerfully:**_

"_**Ah Gohan you're back but where's your brother?"**_

_**Gohan replied:**_

"_**Mum I need to see dad about something do you know where he is?"**_

_**His mum answered worriedly:**_

"_**Yeah he's gone to see Vegeta about a new training programme for the two of them why?"**_

_**Gohan replied:**_

"_**During training Goten found this teenage girl just lying on the ground of the abandoned city, she's alive but we need dad to check it out to see if he thinks that there is anything wrong with her."**_

_**It was at this point that Vegeta and Gohan's dad walked in the mum said in a worried tone:**_

"_**Goku there seems to be a girl that Gohan and Goten found during training and they want you to check it out."**_

_**Goku just laughed and replied:**_

"_**Alright Chi-chi as if there would be a girl just lying on the floor, ok what's really going on?"**_

_**Gohan said:**_

"_**Dad I need you to come with me, oh and hi Vegeta! Anyway the girl is only a teen and she looks like she needs help so come on!"**_

_**Goku looked serious and said:**_

"_**Alright Gohan, I'm coming if you think that this person is in trouble."**_

_**Vegeta shot out:**_

"_**So Kakarot you're just going to take off and leave me here with the harpy of a wife of yours?"**_

_**Goku just laughed and replied:**_

"_**No Vegeta you're coming with me, as is Gohan….Gohan where is Goten?"**_

_**Gohan answered:'**_

"_**Goten is back were we found the girl, just in case she wakes up or if things start to get worse."**_

_**Mean while back at the abandoned city, Goten sees the teen stir and as she starts to wake a guy with black hair and two scars walks up to her and Goten, Goten recognises this guy as Yamcha, a friend of his best friend, Trunks' mother Bulma. Yamcha says happily:**_

"_**Nice girlfriend Goten, but why are you letting her sleep on the ground?"**_

_**Goten retorts back:**_

"_**This young lady is not my girlfriend, we, Gohan and I found her lying like this while we were training for the competition in a fortnight."**_

_**It was at this point that Gohan had arrived back with Goku and Vegeta; Goku took a look at the girl and said:**_

"_**She looks fine, Goten move out of the way, and Vegeta you try to wake her up…"**_

_**Vegeta shot back grumpily:**_

"_**Why can't the boy do it, he's fit and he can run faster!"**_

_**Gohan cracked with laughter as he recovered he replied:**_

"_**I think dad wants you to do it because you're stronger then Goten, and if she tries to fight you'll be able to grab hold of her so that she doesn't hurt herself."**_

_**Vegeta chuckled and said:**_

"_**Alright Kakarot I'll do it but if anyone gets hurt I'm not responsible!"**_

_**With that Vegeta shook the teen and as she began to wake up, Vegeta let go of her, just at that point a green guy with pointy ears appeared, this was Piccolo one of a very small handfuls of Namekiens to have survived. Just like that the teen's eyes opened up and as she saw a small crowd of people looking at her she bolted up and let her hands ignite, as fire was coming out of her hands, her hair caught alight. This made the crowd of people look at each other. Then Yamcha spoke to the girl:**_

"_**It's alright we're here to help you, you don't have to be frightened."**_

_**The teen replied:**_

"_**It's not you that I'm worried about it's the green guy that I'm being weary of ever since…never mind"**_

_**Piccolo asked rather sharply:**_

"_**What makes you so afraid of me anyway, is it how I look?"**_

_**The teen looked down at her feet, her hair still alight and her hands still ignited, she then said:**_

"_**Why I'm afraid of you is because a green guy who looks similar to you landed her, he and his minions attacked and wiped out everyone in this city other then me... tears start pouring out of the girls eyes I was the only one who could fight off the minions…. I lost everyone I held dear… my mother was the first to be killed, followed by my father he was killed instantly… my little brother, my brother was only five he couldn't do anything…. I tried to save them but…but the teen falls to her knees, and fire completely engulfs her I couldn't save them, there were too many of the minions… to fight off, everyone in the city couldn't believe what I could do, and it still wasn't enough to save anyone. That is why I'm afraid of you, my entire family was slaughtered on something that was supposed to be the best day of my life, and it was my birthday when I lost everything… for a while I didn't want to live, as I had nothing to live for the city was obliterated, my family had perished, but then it hit me, maybe I was supposed to have been saved, just maybe I'm suppose to kill this arsehole who ruined my life."**_

_**As the teen stood up fire rose up with her, then the fire died down she then said with anger in her voice:**_

"_**The next time I see that guy I will kill him, I couldn't care less on how much pain I put him through, I have been in pain for ten years, my brother was five and I was eight, my brother was my responsibility, he was younger and needed me more."**_

_**Gohan replied sympathetically:**_

"_**I know how you feel I have a younger brother and believe me when I say that I know all about fighting to save the lives of people you care about and who depend on you, but for you to have all of the responsibility to protect your city when you were so young, well that isn't fair, I know that when I was about six I had to fight, and to this day I still have to fight, although I may not like it but I still have to do it."**_

_**The teen spoke as tears rolled down her face:**_

"_**You must think that I am such a wimp, blabbering on about the past, thing is out of every one in the city I'm the last one, a friend of mine survived but he died three days later because there was no water and no food and he was ill. I have no family and no one cares."**_

_**Goku placed his arm on the teens shoulder and said:**_

"_**You know I'm sure that Chi-Chi won't mind having you over for a while, once we explain the situation."**_

_**The teen smiled and all of the fire near her vanished, she looked at the people that had shown her kindness and said smiling:**_

"_**Only if you want me to stay with you, I don't want to be a burden… anyway my name is Corry but I would appreciate it if you called me Syren, Shadow or Flame."**_

_**Gohan looked at Corry and asked:**_

"_**Why is it that you want to be called those names?"**_

_**Corry replied laughing at the facial expressions that the others were pulling:**_

"_**Syren because I live to sing, Shadow because of an ability that I can do and Flame for obvious reasons, what's your name?"**_

_**Gohan smiled and said:**_

"_**My name is Gohan, the guy in an orange gi is my father Goku, the other guy in a white shirt is my brother Goten, the guy with facial scares is Yamcha, the green guy is Piccolo and last but not least is the serious looking guy with spiky hair is Vegeta."**_

_**Corry giggled and took off in flight over the top of them, then it hit her they may think that she's a freak because of what she could do so the lowered herself back onto the floor, and she said:**_

"_**You guys must think I'm a freak… I can explain…."**_

_**Yamcha answered:**_

"_**There is not need to explain, we all can fly"**_

_**It was at this point that Vegeta said:**_

"_**Kakarot you might want to take the girl back to your place and explain to the harpy of a wife of yours, that this is the girl that your boys found."**_

_**Corry looked confused and questioned:**_

"_**Kakarot, what the…."**_

_**Goku seeing the confusion replied:**_

"_**Kakarot is my original birth name, where I was born… when I was found I was given the name Goku because I never knew what my birth name was, that was until I met Vegeta, and Vegeta I think that your idea will actually work… but my wife isn't a harpy."**_

_**As all of them took flight Corry decided to show off and went intangible and she was about to crash into Piccolo, Piccolo shuddered as Corry went through him. Vegeta just laughed and said:**_

"_**This girl is going to make a fine fighter."**_

_**Once they landed at Goku's house, Chi-Chi had hold of a frying pan, Corry seeing this grabbed the frying pan and took it back inside and started cooking… meanwhile back outside Chi-Chi looked at Goten and asked:**_

"_**Was that the girl you found?"**_

_**Goten replied:**_

"_**Yep, that's her, um dad kind of said that you wouldn't mind if she stayed her a while… once the situation was explained."**_

_**Chi-Chi nodded and said:**_

"_**What situation?"**_

_**Goku retold the story that Corry had told the others, Chi-Chi looked rather sad and she went inside and saw that there was a whole banquet on the table. As the others entered in, Goku's eyes lit up and he said:**_

"_**I never knew you could cook"**_

_**Corry replied:**_

"_**Yep I can but' I'm a bit rusty… I'm sorry if it isn't good."**_

_**Gohan grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began eating, as he was eating he said:**_

"_**Wow who taught you to cook, this is great!"**_

_**Corry replied:**_

"_**I taught myself, because I had to eat and I didn't want the crap that was in the bin, so I got a cooking job in South City."**_

_**Vegeta began eating and he said:**_

"_**You call this being rusty?"**_

_**Corry laughed and answered:**_

"_**Yeah I haven't cooked for about two years…. I've been living on a vegetarian diet for a while since the meat crisis."**_

_**As everyone started eating Corry left the kitchen and went outside, and started fighting with herself as she duplicated herself… as ki blasts flew all over the place, the others went outside to see what was going on, and then it hit them she was angry with herself for letting down her family and her friends. Just then a boy with purple hair and a woman with teal hair arrived, the boy went straight outside to see what was going on, and as he saw Corry fight she said to Goten:**_

"_**Who is this girl?"**_

_**Goten replied:**_

"_**Her name is Corry or as she likes to be called Syren, Flame or Shadow, we found her in that abandoned city, the one in the middle between West City and South City asleep while Gohan and I were training."**_

_**The woman with teal hair walked outside with Chi-Chi and said:**_

"_**You mean to tell me that, that girl outside cooked all of this, wow why is she with you?"**_

_**Chi-Chi replied:**_

"_**She's with us until she finds herself ever since the incident, I won't tell you, I'll let Corry tell you…"**_

_**Once Corry stopped she saw tired and as she normally done after training she slept, as she lied down on the grass ready for sleep the purple haired boy spoke:**_

"_**Hi there my name is Trunks… it's nice to meet you Corry." **_

_**Corry gave him a thumbs up and went to sleep on the grass. Trunks asked the teal haired woman:**_

"_**Mum why is she sleeping on the grass, I thought it would be uncomfortable"**_

_**Chi-Chi spoke for the Teal haired woman:**_

"Corry is used to this Trunks, she's been sleeping on the ground for the past ten years, ever since Lord Slug attacked her city, and she lost everything."

Trunks asked:

"Do you think she would mind if I picked her up and put her inside?"

The teal haired woman, Bulma questioned:

"Do you like this girl?"

Trunks shook his head and said:

"No not in that way mum but I fell that she would prefer sleeping on a bed other then the ground."

Gohan smiled and spoke:

"Trunks it's ok but it would be best to leave her where she is, just in case she gets angry."

Half an hour passed and it was getting dark, everyone else had left, there was only Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi as well as Corry. Gohan spoke during the silence:

"Mum, dad I'm sorry but I have to go Videl is waiting for me and I can't leave her with Pan 


	2. A bizzare discovery

An Immortal Soul

_**An Immortal Soul**_

_**In an abandoned city where no one thought that a person could live, lived a teenager who had incredible power and who had the capacity to do real damage lay on the floor asleep with her blanket wrapped around her, and her hands placed on each other with her head resting on them. This teen was isolated and no one knew that she existed nor did they care if she lived or not.**_

_**It was one day in spring where a teenage boy and his elder brother were out training for a martial arts competition that one of them saw this teen asleep, the eldest brother asked:**_

"_**What have you found Goten?"**_

_**The boy named Goten replied loudly:**_

"_**I've found a girl!"**_

_**The eldest shot back:**_

"_**Yes we all know that you have a girlfriend Goten, but seriously what have you found?"**_

_**The teen shook his head and said:**_

"_**Gohan I think that one of us should get dad, I mean this is serious I've found a girl she looks quite young, about seventeen maybe eighteen. Gohan go get dad she could be hurt!"**_

_**As Gohan took flight, he flew home to go and get his dad, when he got home his mum said cheerfully:**_

"_**Ah Gohan you're back but where's your brother?"**_

_**Gohan replied:**_

"_**Mum I need to see dad about something do you know where he is?"**_

_**His mum answered worriedly:**_

"_**Yeah he's gone to see Vegeta about a new training programme for the two of them why?"**_

_**Gohan replied:**_

"_**During training Goten found this teenage girl just lying on the ground of the abandoned city, she's alive but we need dad to check it out to see if he thinks that there is anything wrong with her."**_

_**It was at this point that Vegeta and Gohan's dad walked in the mum said in a worried tone:**_

"_**Goku there seems to be a girl that Gohan and Goten found during training and they want you to check it out."**_

_**Goku just laughed and replied:**_

"_**Alright Chi-chi as if there would be a girl just lying on the floor, ok what's really going on?"**_

_**Gohan said:**_

"_**Dad I need you to come with me, oh and hi Vegeta! Anyway the girl is only a teen and she looks like she needs help so come on!"**_

_**Goku looked serious and said:**_

"_**Alright Gohan, I'm coming if you think that this person is in trouble."**_

_**Vegeta shot out:**_

"_**So Kakarot you're just going to take off and leave me here with the harpy of a wife of yours?"**_

_**Goku just laughed and replied:**_

"_**No Vegeta you're coming with me, as is Gohan….Gohan where is Goten?"**_

_**Gohan answered:'**_

"_**Goten is back were we found the girl, just in case she wakes up or if things start to get worse."**_

_**Mean while back at the abandoned city, Goten sees the teen stir and as she starts to wake a guy with black hair and two scars walks up to her and Goten, Goten recognises this guy as Yamcha, a friend of his best friend, Trunks' mother Bulma. Yamcha says happily:**_

"_**Nice girlfriend Goten, but why are you letting her sleep on the ground?"**_

_**Goten retorts back:**_

"_**This young lady is not my girlfriend, we, Gohan and I found her lying like this while we were training for the competition in a fortnight."**_

_**It was at this point that Gohan had arrived back with Goku and Vegeta; Goku took a look at the girl and said:**_

"_**She looks fine, Goten move out of the way, and Vegeta you try to wake her up…"**_

_**Vegeta shot back grumpily:**_

"_**Why can't the boy do it, he's fit and he can run faster!"**_

_**Gohan cracked with laughter as he recovered he replied:**_

"_**I think dad wants you to do it because you're stronger then Goten, and if she tries to fight you'll be able to grab hold of her so that she doesn't hurt herself."**_

_**Vegeta chuckled and said:**_

"_**Alright Kakarot I'll do it but if anyone gets hurt I'm not responsible!"**_

_**With that Vegeta shook the teen and as she began to wake up, Vegeta let go of her, just at that point a green guy with pointy ears appeared, this was Piccolo one of a very small handfuls of Namekiens to have survived. Just like that the teen's eyes opened up and as she saw a small crowd of people looking at her she bolted up and let her hands ignite, as fire was coming out of her hands, her hair caught alight. This made the crowd of people look at each other. Then Yamcha spoke to the girl:**_

"_**It's alright we're here to help you, you don't have to be frightened."**_

_**The teen replied:**_

"_**It's not you that I'm worried about it's the green guy that I'm being weary of ever since…never mind"**_

_**Piccolo asked rather sharply:**_

"_**What makes you so afraid of me anyway, is it how I look?"**_

_**The teen looked down at her feet, her hair still alight and her hands still ignited, she then said:**_

"_**Why I'm afraid of you is because a green guy who looks similar to you landed her, he and his minions attacked and wiped out everyone in this city other then me... tears start pouring out of the girls eyes I was the only one who could fight off the minions…. I lost everyone I held dear… my mother was the first to be killed, followed by my father he was killed instantly… my little brother, my brother was only five he couldn't do anything…. I tried to save them but…but the teen falls to her knees, and fire completely engulfs her I couldn't save them, there were too many of the minions… to fight off, everyone in the city couldn't believe what I could do, and it still wasn't enough to save anyone. That is why I'm afraid of you, my entire family was slaughtered on something that was supposed to be the best day of my life, and it was my birthday when I lost everything… for a while I didn't want to live, as I had nothing to live for the city was obliterated, my family had perished, but then it hit me, maybe I was supposed to have been saved, just maybe I'm suppose to kill this arsehole who ruined my life."**_

_**As the teen stood up fire rose up with her, then the fire died down she then said with anger in her voice:**_

"_**The next time I see that guy I will kill him, I couldn't care less on how much pain I put him through, I have been in pain for ten years, my brother was five and I was eight, my brother was my responsibility, he was younger and needed me more."**_

_**Gohan replied sympathetically:**_

"_**I know how you feel I have a younger brother and believe me when I say that I know all about fighting to save the lives of people you care about and who depend on you, but for you to have all of the responsibility to protect your city when you were so young, well that isn't fair, I know that when I was about six I had to fight, and to this day I still have to fight, although I may not like it but I still have to do it."**_

_**The teen spoke as tears rolled down her face:**_

"_**You must think that I am such a wimp, blabbering on about the past, thing is out of every one in the city I'm the last one, a friend of mine survived but he died three days later because there was no water and no food and he was ill. I have no family and no one cares."**_

_**Goku placed his arm on the teens shoulder and said:**_

"_**You know I'm sure that Chi-Chi won't mind having you over for a while, once we explain the situation."**_

_**The teen smiled and all of the fire near her vanished, she looked at the people that had shown her kindness and said smiling:**_

"_**Only if you want me to stay with you, I don't want to be a burden… anyway my name is Corry but I would appreciate it if you called me Syren, Shadow or Flame."**_

_**Gohan looked at Corry and asked:**_

"_**Why is it that you want to be called those names?"**_

_**Corry replied laughing at the facial expressions that the others were pulling:**_

"_**Syren because I live to sing, Shadow because of an ability that I can do and Flame for obvious reasons, what's your name?"**_

_**Gohan smiled and said:**_

"_**My name is Gohan, the guy in an orange gi is my father Goku, the other guy in a white shirt is my brother Goten, the guy with facial scares is Yamcha, the green guy is Piccolo and last but not least is the serious looking guy with spiky hair is Vegeta."**_

_**Corry giggled and took off in flight over the top of them, then it hit her they may think that she's a freak because of what she could do so the lowered herself back onto the floor, and she said:**_

"_**You guys must think I'm a freak… I can explain…."**_

_**Yamcha answered:**_

"_**There is not need to explain, we all can fly"**_

_**It was at this point that Vegeta said:**_

"_**Kakarot you might want to take the girl back to your place and explain to the harpy of a wife of yours, that this is the girl that your boys found."**_

_**Corry looked confused and questioned:**_

"_**Kakarot, what the…."**_

_**Goku seeing the confusion replied:**_

"_**Kakarot is my original birth name, where I was born… when I was found I was given the name Goku because I never knew what my birth name was, that was until I met Vegeta, and Vegeta I think that your idea will actually work… but my wife isn't a harpy."**_

_**As all of them took flight Corry decided to show off and went intangible and she was about to crash into Piccolo, Piccolo shuddered as Corry went through him. Vegeta just laughed and said:**_

"_**This girl is going to make a fine fighter."**_

_**Once they landed at Goku's house, Chi-Chi had hold of a frying pan, Corry seeing this grabbed the frying pan and took it back inside and started cooking… meanwhile back outside Chi-Chi looked at Goten and asked:**_

"_**Was that the girl you found?"**_

_**Goten replied:**_

"_**Yep, that's her, um dad kind of said that you wouldn't mind if she stayed her a while… once the situation was explained."**_

_**Chi-Chi nodded and said:**_

"_**What situation?"**_

_**Goku retold the story that Corry had told the others, Chi-Chi looked rather sad and she went inside and saw that there was a whole banquet on the table. As the others entered in, Goku's eyes lit up and he said:**_

"_**I never knew you could cook"**_

_**Corry replied:**_

"_**Yep I can but' I'm a bit rusty… I'm sorry if it isn't good."**_

_**Gohan grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began eating, as he was eating he said:**_

"_**Wow who taught you to cook, this is great!"**_

_**Corry replied:**_

"_**I taught myself, because I had to eat and I didn't want the crap that was in the bin, so I got a cooking job in South City."**_

_**Vegeta began eating and he said:**_

"_**You call this being rusty?"**_

_**Corry laughed and answered:**_

"_**Yeah I haven't cooked for about two years…. I've been living on a vegetarian diet for a while since the meat crisis."**_

_**As everyone started eating Corry left the kitchen and went outside, and started fighting with herself as she duplicated herself… as ki blasts flew all over the place, the others went outside to see what was going on, and then it hit them she was angry with herself for letting down her family and her friends. Just then a boy with purple hair and a woman with teal hair arrived, the boy went straight outside to see what was going on, and as he saw Corry fight she said to Goten:**_

"_**Who is this girl?"**_

_**Goten replied:**_

"_**Her name is Corry or as she likes to be called Syren, Flame or Shadow, we found her in that abandoned city, the one in the middle between West City and South City asleep while Gohan and I were training."**_

_**The woman with teal hair walked outside with Chi-Chi and said:**_

"_**You mean to tell me that, that girl outside cooked all of this, wow why is she with you?"**_

_**Chi-Chi replied:**_

"_**She's with us until she finds herself ever since the incident, I won't tell you, I'll let Corry tell you…"**_

_**Once Corry stopped she saw tired and as she normally done after training she slept, as she lied down on the grass ready for sleep the purple haired boy spoke:**_

"_**Hi there my name is Trunks… it's nice to meet you Corry." **_

_**Corry gave him a thumbs up and went to sleep on the grass. Trunks asked the teal haired woman:**_

"_**Mum why is she sleeping on the grass, I thought it would be uncomfortable"**_

_**Chi-Chi spoke for the Teal haired woman:**_

"Corry is used to this Trunks, she's been sleeping on the ground for the past ten years, ever since Lord Slug attacked her city, and she lost everything."

Trunks asked:

"Do you think she would mind if I picked her up and put her inside?"

The teal haired woman, Bulma questioned:

"Do you like this girl?"

Trunks shook his head and said:

"No not in that way mum but I fell that she would prefer sleeping on a bed other then the ground."

Gohan smiled and spoke:

"Trunks it's ok but it would be best to leave her where she is, just in case she gets angry."

Half an hour passed and it was getting dark, everyone else had left, there was only Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi as well as Corry. Gohan spoke during the silence:

"Mum, dad I'm sorry but I have to go Videl is waiting for me and I can't leave her with Pan 


End file.
